Artemis
Artemis is the Goddess of Music who rules all Angel Land, she is very wise and emotional, since the Age of Myth, she already protected music with her partner "Cure Music", she sealed away when she want to protect Angel Land from being attacked, now, the Cures and Guardians do their best effort for collecting the Music Key and awaken Artemis from her eternal sleeping. Appearance Artemis wears a white and pink long sleeved dress with pink and magenta knee-length skirt with many frills, ribbon and flowers, her eyes are rainbow, her hair is blonde and yellow with the style is straight with branded strands on the sides, a big magenta ribbon on the back and a light pink headband with hearts and wings in the right side, she also wears a golden greeks-tiara with a big pink heart in the middle, there is a rainbow heart shaped crystal with wings on her chest, and a pair of long white socks with a flowers and a pair of pink white royal shoes with a magenta ribbon. Personality She is very wise and also very kind to each other, she spread her happiness power to make all people's happiness heart cherished all the time, she likes to play with Princess Rhythm and Prince Quartet, they always friendly to each other. History Defeat When the invasion of Angel Land, Minorta make everyone in the kingdom become a Evira, but, Artemis didn't give up, she release all of her power to separate the evil power from the citizens, and she exhausted using all her power, when Minorta want to attack Artemis, the Royal Family protect Artemis from being attacked by Minorta, but they all get beaten, Artemis cry and she release her special darkness annihilator power, which she use to Minorta and Minorta get sealed away together with his minions, after the battle, she hurt badly and Princess Rhythm cure her together with her brother, and she fell to a eternal sleep, Queen Melody and King Symphony sealed away her life and divide it into nine awakenings that they scatter into the earth that become Music Key. Princess Rhythm with her mother sent Echo, the first awakening fairy, to search for the Precures and ask their favor to collect the Music Key for revive Artemis and seal darkness once and for all. All Awakenings Gathered When all Music Key gathered in the Feather Chest, a miracle happens, the chest is glowing and came out an Crystal called "Royal Flower Jewel", it said that it is a jewel that must be collected for revive Artemis from her eternal sleep, there is ten crystal in total, from that event, the Cures and Guardians search for the jewel for revive Artemis. Rebirth When all Royal Flower Jewel collected, the Cures unleash their powers to the jewels, and the jewels glow combined into one become one big crystal called "Crystal Heart Jewel", and they put the crystal into the empty slot in the royal coffin where Artemis sleep, and the coffin shines brightly and Artemis came out from that coffin with still in sleeping condition and she fell, Kyoku catch her and she open her eyes, make everyone's happy. Relationships Aino Kyoku - She always call her partner "Kyo-chan", which it can means that she and her partner very close to each other. Princess Rhythm and''' Prince Quartet' - They always play together and support each other, when Artemis sleep, they both very sad about her condition. 'Muse' - As her historical daugther, she love her very much. Powers/Abilities Happiness Artemis can fill anyone's heart that empty with love and happiness so that the person can feel love again, she usually use it to purify a "Darkness Heart" into a "Happiness Heart" again, with the incantation "'I'll fill your Blank Heart with Love and Happiness!" . Music Protection She can summon a ginormous barrier that can protect one whole kingdom with her "Royal Harp", with the incantation "'''Make the Music protect everyone" . Flower Magic She can summon a storm of flowers that can purify a massive amount of darkness heart into happiness heart, with the incantation "Purify the Darkness into Light" . Void Music She can unleash this terrifying power when she sees anyone get threaten or hurt badly, she turn the atmosphere into a dark space and she will sing that will hurt the enemy's ears and attack them, with the incantation "Come forth, the Void Magic, fill up this darkness with your music power that contains the Life Energy, I call you forth, Void Music" . Infinity Light Arrow She can call forth a massive uncountable light arrows that can attack the enemies, with the incantation "Come forth, the Light Arrow that can purify the darkness" . Seraphic Blessing She can call blessing light that can revive any dead living things and restore any damaged things, she use this ability when she want to revive Angel Land back into it's original form, with the incantation "With this Power of Light and the Blessing of Love, I hereby call you, the power for restore life, the power for bring back peace, love and happiness, the light of love that contains the power of God, Come forth, Seraphic Blessing" Etymology Artemis is the name that represents "The Goddess of Love", if it contains a musical meaning, it represent "The Lord of Music". Category:Stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Minor Characters